Portable beverage press mugs, such as a press mug used for making a French press coffee, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,510 describes a mug for making a beverage, such as coffee, by using French press techniques in a portable mug.
Ways to improve the flavor of coffee and other infused beverages, while maintaining the portability, are always desirable.